


9.06 Coda

by The_Marauder_Named_Prongs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Coda, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, subtle Destiel, then its clearly overtly destiel, unless youre me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauder_Named_Prongs/pseuds/The_Marauder_Named_Prongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean deflects with a question about the trench coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9.06 Coda

“Hey, Cas,” Dean called out to Castiel as he backed away from the Impala.

Castiel stopped and swiveled around, looking solemnly at Dean through the passenger side window. “Yes, Dean.” 

Dean only looked at him, eyebrows lowered in thought. Cas heaved a sigh and moved a few steps away from the locked glass entryway of the Gas n’ Sip, slipping his key back into his pocket. Dean squinted at Castiel briefly before abruptly turning the Impala off and stepping out of the vehicle. He walked around the hood to the curb next to Castiel, slow as if he were counting his paces. 

When he stood before Castiel, he placed a firm hand on his shoulder, letting it linger there. Castiel was sure he had picked up this gesture from Dean somewhere throughout the years. “I mean it, Cas,” Dean said, looking directly into Castiel’s luminous eyes. “I am sorry.”

Castiel nodded, feeling uncomfortable with the situation. He couldn’t quite place what was causing Dean’s need to apologize again, but Cas felt that he needed it too. He knew now was not the time to demand an explanation for Dean’s strange actions. Though he often misunderstood social situations, he understood Dean. He understood sincerity.

Dean eventually released his shoulder with a curt pat, pulling his arm away and shoving it into the pocket of his leather jacket. Castiel could see him playing nervously with his keys. They stood together silently for several seconds, Dean staring at Castiel in a manner that was actually quite Castiel-like – a little confused and highly concentrated. 

Castiel took a hesitant step backwards, gesturing towards the building behind them. “I have to open the store,” he said earnestly, his brows lowering in apology and empathy.

Dean blinked himself back to the present. “Yeah, yeah of course, Cas.”

Cas turned his back to Dean once more, not intent in another gut-wrenching goodbye. He got as far as placing the key in the lock when he heard Dean call to him again. He turned to see Dean hadn’t moved an inch.

“It’s just –” Dean began, one hand gesturing helplessly as he halted, unsure of himself and what he wanted to say. Castiel waited patiently for Dean to gather his thoughts. “I was just…” Dean tried again, sighing in defeat, his shoulders visibly falling. “What happened to your trench coat, man?”

Dean didn’t look at all satisfied with the question that came out of his mouth. Castiel assumed he had not meant to ask that at all, but he replied all the same. “It was dirty,” he said softly, thinking back to Hael and what he had done to her and her host. He cringed, hating his actions, hating so many of his actions. 

He did not tell Dean that it had been covered in blood. He was certain he would not be capable of answering Dean’s questions if he did. “I went to a Laundromat,” Castiel continued, proud of himself for remembering the name of such a mundane, human establishment. “I only had enough money for the machine. But I was… dehydrated is the word, I believe.”

He saw Dean purse his lips in remorse. “Cas, I –” 

Castiel cut him off with a short movement of his head and a forced smile. “It’s not your fault, Dean.” If there was anything Castiel had ever wanted Dean to understand in all the years he had known him, it was that Dean was not responsible for everyone. He could not take care of everyone. Sometimes, the people he loved had to make hard decisions for themselves. 

“I left the coat,” Castiel said, not mentioning that it reminded him very painfully of his time on earth as an angel – that it reminded him of what he had lost – and had not been very hard to leave behind. “And bought a water.” He paused, peering at Dean curiously. “I never knew,” he said quietly. “I never really understood how you humans work. The incredible _intake_ you require. Nourishment, acceptance, love. It’s overwhelming.”

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean agreed, his voice strained. 

The silence stretched until Dean removed his keys from his pocket, with a wide grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Well. I better be off,” he said with false cheer, tossing a hand up in a short wave that Castiel did not return. “I’ll see you real soon, Cas.” He smiled one last time, looking Cas over, the smile fading fast, before he returned to the safe confines of the Impala. 

Castiel watched the vehicle rumble down the street, only turning the key and opening the door to the small store when Dean and the Impala turned a corner and disappeared from his view. Castiel momentarily reveled in what a strange experience being human was, his thoughts solely on Dean and that moment when he had been sure Dean was about to tell him something monumental – something that would change this entire journey for them both. Perhaps another time, Castiel mused, smoothing down his vest and preparing for another day as Steve the sales associate.


End file.
